


Snowflake

by ravenhairedtrickster



Series: Until The Earth Stops Turning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish in which Lucifer summons Death in a completely different setting and offers Gabriel as a gift.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Fourth prompt of the 30 day challenge (I'm planning on posting all the Lubriel/Micabe & Lucifer/Death ones as a series, that means skipping over day 2 & 3 of the challenge because they aren't Lubriel, Lucifer/Death or Micabe.)

Blood paints a pattern in the snow like no other, a sort of wicked ink design that can’t be achieved with anything else. Lucifer enjoys the drops of scarlet that mar each snowflake, splatters that illustrate a story as old as himself, as old as God. He stands quiet in the icy air, a field open and bright, reflecting the suns light off untouched white, a blinding blank that makes up a perfect canvas. It’s here that Lucifier slits the throats of Demon sacrifices, here that he destroys reapers and summons the final horseman, his fingers curled over the shoulder of his kin. Gabriel stands quietly at his side and Lucifier grins. Death descends like silence, muffling all sound, bringing an uncharacteristic stillness to the land. 

Gabriel flinches when the man appears before them. He is a raven, old and wise with beady eyes and an eerie elegance that demands respect. Death isn’t kind, he is practical and proper and when he bows with a flourish Gabriel trembles, Lucifer’s hand tightens. 

“Oh, Death,” he says as if he’s greeting an old friend. “No need for thanks.”

Death’s eyes narrow but he merely nods curtly. His lips are pressed into a firm line, one hand on his cane, the other dangling at his side. Death glance’s around and his face is grim. 

“A gift?” He asks, voice careful, cautious. Lucifer smiles, his eyes shadowed beneath his deep brow. 

“Of sorts,” he replies, his eyes flicker to Gabriel and he steps behind his brother, his fingers sliding up Gabriel’s neck to rest in his hair. Fingers find purchase and he tilts the archangels head back. 

“This is the gift I’ve brought you,” Lucifer hisses, Gabriel whimpers in his grasp but remains still. “My youngest of kin, Gabriel.”

Death seems to consider the offer, his eyes glinting in the harsh winter sun. He surveys his surroundings once more before turning his back. 

“Tempting,” he murmurs and looks to the sky. “I’ll have to decline, however.”

Lucifer’s face drops but he doesn’t falter, he releases Gabriel but doesn’t move, instead he presses closer, his body fully against the small archangels. 

“Pity,” he says, his hand caressing Gabriel’s hip. “May I ask why you’ve-“

Death cuts him off when he turns, his face is blank but his eyes dance with a fire Lucifer has never seen before. Death strokes the ring on his finger, his eyes set on Lucifer. 

“God is watching,” comes the reply and Death simply vanishes into the wind, his words carried away into nothingness. 

Lucifer rolls his eyes, nails pressing into Gabriel’s side, puncturing soft flesh beneath the fabric clothing him. Gabriel winces but makes no noise.

“Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel,” Lucifer murmurs almost sadly. “He turned us down, he turned you down,” there’s the hint of amusement on Lucifier’s tongue, “you know what that means.”

Gabriel shifts uncomfortably, his eyes downcast, nervous, his body curled into itself. Lucifer carefully turns Gabriel, his hand coming to press Gabriel’s face up, fingers pinch his jaw and Lucifer claims his lips. It’s a brief kiss but it sends a sickening coil of darkness into Gabriel. As Lucifer pulls away Gabriel clings to him, nuzzling against his chest in a silent plea, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes because he knows what’s coming next. 

Lucifier smiles and caresses Gabriel’s cheek with his thumb before whispering: ”Now, back into the cage you go.”

Screams echo as the universe is ripped apart and Gabriel is dragged away into his holding pen. Lucifier laughs and when Gabriel is secured again he turns his attention to his art.

He likes snowflakes and with blood marring their ivory sheen, well, he doesn’t think he’s ever created something so beautiful.


End file.
